Velká skřetí válka
Velká skřetí válka byl nejničivější a největší konflikt v dějinách světa Gothic. Válka probíhala na pozadí tisíce let trvající války Bohů a byla de facto jejím vyvrcholením. Konflikt vypukl ve chvíli, kdy krutá zima vyhnala skřety z jejich domoviny za severními horami Nordmaru. Skřetí vojska byla původně k útoku hnána spíše hladem, než mocenskými ambicemi. Záhy se však však válka změnila v politicko-náboženský konflikt, když skřeti, po neúspěšném pokusu podmanit si hrdé Nordmařany, zahájili invazi do Myrtany. Obyvatelé starého království, jak se Myrtaně někdy přezdívá, byli vyznavači Innosova kultu, zatímco skřeti vyznávali víru v Beliara. Nakonec se válka rozšířila i na území ostrova Khorinisu a Varantu. Hashisiné, národ obývající Varant, se záhy připojil ke skřetům v jejich tažení proti myrtanským, vedly je k tomu jak mocenské ambice, tak společná víra v Beliara. Válka tak zasáhla téměř celý svět a změnila dosavadní řád. Myrtaňané nakonec dosáhli hořkého vítězství za cenu obrovských civilních, vojenských i ekonomických ztrát. Myrtanská hegemonie ve světě padla a království samotné se ve svém jádru rozpadlo na řadu městských svářících se státečků. Před válkou Svět v předvečer velké skřetí války se nacházel takřka celý pod myrtanskou hegemonií. Myrtaňané v té době pod vedením krále Rhobara II. vojensky obsadili Nordmar, porazili a zahnali útočníky z Varantu ve velké bitvě a navrch připojili severní oblasti pouště ke svému království. Ostrov Khorinis byl stabilní součástí království již téměř od jeho založení, problémy se občas objevily na Jižních Ostrovech, ale i zde Myrtaňané svou moc utužovali v kombinaci vojenské síly, administrativní správy a náboženského kultu boha Innose. Přesto, jak se projevilo za války, byla Myrtana kolos na hliněných nohách. Jih Varantu zůstával nezávislý, vládl zde mocný a bohatý vůdce Zuben, vyvolený Beliara, který rozhodně nebyl Myrtaně přátelsky nakloněn. Hrdí Nordmařané nesli těžce okupaci své země a většina z nich, pomineme-li Klan Ohně, nesdílela s Myrtanou ani společnou víru v Innose. Na Jižních Ostrovech představovaly nebezpečí odstředivé tendence pánů ze Setarrifu, kteří jen vyhlíželi vhodnou příležitost, aby obnovili nezávislost ostrovů. Za této situace musela myrtanská státní pokladna vydávat enormní částky na udržování velké armády, jejíž posádky byly rozmístěny po celém světě, čímž ztrácela myrtanská armáda na pružnosti efektivně zareagovat, což se mělo v budoucím konfliktu Myrtaně vymstít. thumb|200px|right|Myrtanská říše v předvečer války Skřeti měli naopak oproti Myrtaně několik výhod. Předně žili za hranicemi známého světa, za severním pohořím Nordmaru, proto odtud Myrtaňané útok neočekávali. Skřeti byli také považováni za primitivní stvoření s nedostatečnou inteligencí a dosud neporazitelní Myrtaňané je tak nepovažovali za hrozbu. Ve skutečnosti však skřeti byli stejně inteligentní jako lidé a jejich kultura byla stará zrovna tak, jako ta lidská. Ve prospěch skřetů hrálo překvapení, migrace za potravou a lepší domovinou, silní kmenoví vůdci, víra v Beliara a zahořklost národů podmaněných Myrtanou a jejich odstředivé tendence proti centrální vládě. Průběh války Začátek války Vpád skřetů do Nordmaru thumb|right|Král [[Rhobar II. v době, kdy vypukla velká skřetí válka]] Skřeti zaútočili na myrtanskou říši náhle a nenápadně. Krutá zima v jejich vlasti je donutila k vyhledání nové domoviny, proto skřeti překročili severní pohoří, oddělující jejich vlast od Nordmaru.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osaOficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3 Myrtanská armáda mezitím tábořila u Vysoké pece, největšího nordmarského dolu, kde se těžila strategicky důležitá magická ruda. Úspěch nenápadného vpádu skřetů do Myrtany dosvědčuje i to, že podle dostupných zdrojů byli myrtanští vojáci u Vysoké pece dokonale zaskočeni skřetími silami, které se jim náhle jako blesk z čistého nebe objevily v zádech. Došlo tak k první velké bitvě, která skončila drtivým vítězstvím skřetů. Důsledky byly dalekosáhlé, myrtanská nadvláda v Nordmaru se zhroutila, nordmarské klany toho využily k boji za nezávislost a skřeti obsadili Vysokou pec.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Vytvoření bariéry na Khorinisu Prohraná bitva vyvolala u královského dvora v Myrtaně zděšení, ani ne tak kvůli ztrátě Nordmaru, jako spíše strategicky důležité Vysoké pece. Král a jeho rádci si byli dobře vědomi toho, že bez magické rudy nemají ve válce šanci a proto se rozhodli zabezpečit své poslední zbývající doly ležící na ostrově Khorinisu. Král povolal dvanáct mocných mágů z řad Ohně i Vody, v jejichž čele stál Xardas, nejvyšší mág Ohně. Tito mágové se vypravili na Khorinis, aby vztyčili neprostupnou magickou bariéru nad Hornickým údolím, kouzlo se jim však vymklo z rukou a bariéra se rozrostla do tak velkých rozměrů, že uvěznila i samotné mágy. Mezitím se vzbouřili trestanci v Hornickém údolí proti královským vojákům a obsadili strategicky důležitý Starý Hrad. Král, aby si zajistil dodávky magické rudy, musel přistoupit na požadavky trestanců a měsíc co měsíc je zásobovat zbožím, výměnou za rudu.Gothic: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře thumb|left|250px|Vytvoření magické bariéry nad Hornickým údolím Válka se mezitím pro Myrtanu nevyvíjela dobře, boje probíhaly zřejmě na hranicích mezi královstvím a Nordmarem. Skřeti však vzbuzovali mezi myrtanskými vojáky takový strach, že často docházelo k dezercím.Gothic: Komiks Stabilita v království byla mezitím narušena vzrůstající zločinností. Aby král potrestal dezertéry a odradil lid od páchání přestupků, přijal tvrdé opatření, každý, kdo se postavil proti jeho zákonům, byl zatčen a na doživotí odsouzen k pracím v dolech za magickou bariérou nad Hornickým údolím. Toto opatření se sice nemíjelo účinkem, avšak vedlo k rapidnímu poklesu královy obliby, stovky těch, kteří byli odsouzeni za bariéru i za sebemenší přestupek jej nenáviděli a toužili po pomstě. Patřil mezi ně i Lee, myrtanský generál nespravedlivě odsouzený za vraždu královny. Odsouzením Leeho se král nepřipravil jen o svého nejlepšího generála, ale také o loajálního přítele.Gothic: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Válka mezi Nordmařany a skřety thumb|250px|right|Mapa Nordmaru Válka neprobíhal jen mezi Myrtaňany a skřety, ale záhy se rozhořela i mezi seveřany a skřety. Nordmařané, národ hrdých válečníků se odmítl smířit s další, navíc mnohem horší, cizí nadvládou skřetů. Bezprostředně po myrtanské porážce se nordmarské klany osamostatnily a o svou nezávislost tvrdě bojovali. V tomto směru se nejvíce angažoval Klan Ohně, známý pro své válečníky, tzv. Zabijáky skřetů, kteří často pořádali proti nepříteli válečné výpravy a zřejmě právě díky nim neskončil Nordmar pod skřetí nadvládou. Klan Kladiva zase usiloval o dobytí Vysoké pece, která mu po právu náležela, ke konci války vybojoval tento klan největší vítězství Nordmařanů, když skřety porazil v bitvě o Vysokou pec. Nejslabším nordmarským kmenem byl Vlčí Klan, zaměřený na lov, ale i on si uchoval svou suverenitu, téměř před koncem války se náčelník Vlčího klanu dohodl s Xardasem, který byl v té době nejmocnějším mágem světa, výměnou za svou magickou rudu dostal klan na svou obranu od Xardase dva ledové golemy.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Invaze skřetů do Myrtany Pád západní Myrtany thumb|200px|left|Skřeti svou zuřivostí naháněli myrtanským vojákům hrůzu Pět let po prvním střetu v Nordmaru, zahájili skřeti mohutnou invazi do samotné Myrtany.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Využili k tomu slabě chráněný sildenský průsmyk, první obětí skřetí invaze se tak stala rybářská vesnice Silden, ležící v bezprostřední blízkosti průsmyku.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Následovalo město Geldern a malý hrad Trelis, ležící blízko hranice s Varantem. Na dobytých územích zaváděli skřeti tvrdé represe, ti nejvýznamnější obyvatelé měst, kteří se mohli stát vedoucími osobnostmi protiskřetího odboje, byli popravováni, ostatní civilní obyvatelstvo, které se odmítlo skřetům dobrovolně poddat, bylo zotročeno. Skřeti však brzy zjistili, že pro efektivní vedení dobytých území a pokračování války, budou potřebovat pomoc lidí, začali tak ve velkém množství najímat žoldáky, zrádce z řad Myrtaňanů, kteří si chtěli uchovat osobní jmění a jisté svobody.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Boje ve Varantu, spojenectví skřetů s Hashisiny Dobytí Trelisu otevřelo skřetům přístup do Varantu. Pouštní země v té době byla rozdělena mezi Myrtanu (severní části) a Hashisiny (města na jihu), kromě obou zmíněných působili v zemi Nomádi, kteří žili kočovným způsobem života a byli nepřáteli Hashisinů. Skřeti brzy uzavřeli spojenectví se Zubenem, vládcem Hashisinů, oba národy spojovala víra v Beliara i společný nepřítel - Myrtana. Snad v součinnosti s Hashisiny, dobyli skřeti dva roky po svém vpádu do Myrtany sever pouště.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Území byla podrobena Zubenovi a jeho Hashisinům, kteří uzavřeli se skřety výhodnou smlouvu. Skřeti otevřeli hashisinským obchodníkům myrtanské hranice a dařilo se tak především prodeji otroků. Hashisiné zase později umožnili skřetům přístup na své území, aby zde skřeti mohli vést vykopávky v ruinách Prastarých. Výměnou za vykopávky dostávali Hashisiné od skřetů tučný tribut.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Útok na středozemí Myrtany thumb|right|250px|Mapa [[Myrtana|Myrtany]] Po obsazení západních oblastí Myrtany a vyhnání jejích vojáků z pouště, zahájili skřeti invazi do středozemí království a to hned ze tří stran.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 - Časová osa Ve středozemí se skřeti setkali pravděpodobně s mnohem výraznějším odporem, než doposud. Zdejší města a hrady byly totiž silně opevněné a disponovaly posádkami paladinů. Bitva o Monteru skončila sice rychlým vítězstvím skřetů, avšak pevnosti Gotha a Faring, odolávaly dlouhé měsíce. Faring byl díky své poloze téměř nedobyvatelnou pevností, kdežto Gotha, byla velitelstvím paladinů v zemi. Obléhání Gothy nakonec skončilo porážkou Myrtaňanů, když skřetí šamani vyvolali démona, který proměnil posádku paldinů v nemrtvé. Skřeti si však neudrželi nad démonem kontrolu a ten se stal pánem pevnosti, Gothu zachvátil chaos a jejími ulicemi chodila smrt, vedle hlavního města se tak pevnost stala jediným sídlem v království, které skřeti nikdy nedobyli.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Přesto byl již myrtanský odpor téměř zlomen a nadále odolávaly jen pevnost Faring a hlavní město Vengard. Hegemonie skřetů na moři Myrtana byla až do skřetí invaze bezesporu vládkyní všech moří, království proto nemělo potřebu mít silnější vojenské loďstvo, naproti tomu četní obchodníci vlastnili velké obchodní lodě. Jakmile skřeti získali přístup k moři, ukázali se být stejně dobrými námořníky, jako byli válečníky na souši. Brzy vystavěli mohutné otrokářské galéry a začali útočit na myrtanské pozice i z moře. Král Rhobar zareagoval tak, že naverboval většinu obchodních lodí a dal je přetvořit ve válečnou flotilu. V bitvě o Východní Souostroví však myrtanské loďstvo utrpělo fatální porážku a Myrtana zůstala na moři naprosto ochromena.Gothic II: Události, zmínky a rozhovory ve hře Království zůstala k dispozici jen jedna jediná loď Esmeralda, kotvící tou dobou v přístavu ve Vengardu.Gothic II: Oficiální manuál Pozdní fáze války Tažení skřetů proti Vengardu thumb|right|250px|Skřetí síly obléhající Vengard Po zničení myrtanských pozic ve středozemí, zahájili skřeti mohutný postup na východ království, proti hlavnímu městu Vengardu. Obyvatelé přímořských vesnic na východním pobřeží neměli proti postupu skřetí armády šanci, Vengard se tak ocitl obklíčený ze všech stran. Obléhání Vengardu trvalo podle všeho dlouhé měsíce, mohutně opevněné hlavní město disponovalo silnou vojenskou posádkou, tvořenou jak prostými vojáky, tak paladiny, královskou gardou a mágy Ohně, tedy těmi neelitnějšími složkami myrtanské armády. Skřeti město mohutně bombardovali a hradby byly na několika úsecích značně poškozeny, nakonec vstoupily skřetí síly vítězně do hlavního města. V tu chvíli se král a jeho mágové uchýlili k poslednímu zoufalému činu, nad městem vztyčili magickou bariéru, která ochránila město před definitivním pádem a tím i království před zánikem. Skřetí armáda byla rozdělena vedví, velká část zůstala před městem a utábořila se zde, v naději, že bariéra bude stržena. Skřeti, kterým se podařilo do města proniknout, vyplenili značnou část města a povraždili mnoho civilního obyvatelstva. Ti, kterým se podařilo zachránit si život, se stáhli pod ochranu hradeb královského hradu.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Khorinijská expedice Těsně před tím, než skřeti napadli Vengard, vyslal král svou poslední loď Esmeraldu se stovkou paladinů pod vedením schopného generála a paladina lorda Hagena, na ostrov Khorinis. Na Khorinisu totiž došlo ke zhroucení magické bariéry nad Hornickým údolím, když byl tzv. Bezejmenným hrdinou zapuzen Spáč, mocný arcidémon ze starověkých dob, kterého uctívali khorinijští skřeti. V důsledku pádu bariéry trestanci uspořádali hromadný útěk z Hornického údolí a těžba magické rudy tak byla přerušena. Úkolem expedice paladinů bylo naplnit nákladový prostor Esmeraldy magickou rudou a tu přivést zpět do Vengardu.Gothic II: Oficiální manuálGothic II: Události, zmínky a rozhovory ve hře Válka na Khorinisu Khorinis, který byl až do té doby stranou války, se náhle ocitl pod impozantním skřetím útokem. Spáč svým posledním zvoláním povolal armádu temnot vedenou draky, která se postavila na stranu skřetů.Gothic II: Události, zmínky a rozhovory ve hře V té době bylo již jasné, že velká skřetí válka není obyčejným konfliktem o politickou moc, ale součástí mnohem hrozivějšího konfliktu, po staletí trvající války mezi bohy Innosem a Beliarem. Vylidněné Hornické údolí se brzy ocitlo pod kontrolou skřetích vojsk, Starý Hrad byl zachráněn jen včasným příchodem paladinů, pod velením Garonda, kteří byli součástí khorinijské expedice. Skřeti však hrad oblehli a izolovali od okolního světa, na pozice paladinů na hradě navíc útočili draci, kteří se v Hornickém údolí usadili. Skřeti začali postupně pronikat i do Údolí Khorinisu a obkličovat stejnojmenné hlavní město Khorinis. Z bezútěšné situace ostrov nezachránil ani zásah Bezejmenného hrdiny, kterému se podařilo pobít všechny draky v Hornickém údolí.Gothic II: Události, zmínky a rozhovory ve hře Podle některých pozdějších zpráv ostrov Khorinis padl do rukou skřetů, kteří většinu jeho obyvatelstva zotročili a na svých galérách deportovali do Myrtany.Gothic 3: Rozhovor s Thorusem Je však dost pravděpodobné, že město Khorinis se skřetímu nátlaku ubránilo a přečkalo až do konce války. Zkáza Irdorathu Prvním významnějším vítězstvím lidí nad skřetími silami, byla porážka Nemrtvého draka a zničení Beliaraova chrámu na ostrově Irdorath. Nemrtvý drak byl mocným nositelem části moci samotného Beliara a velel své armádě temnot a skřetím oddílům právě z jmenovaného ostrova Irdorath. Právě sem však pronikl Bezejmenný hrdina, spolu se svými přáteli, kterým se podařilo získat Esmeraldu. Bezejmennný draka porazil a získal velkou kořist. Než však stačil drakovi uštědřit poslední smrtelnou ránu, objevil se na místě Xardas, který již dávno opustil Innosův kult a vysál z draka jeho temnou moc. Tím se Xardas stal nejmocnějším mágem známého světa, který od těch časů disponoval téměř božskou mocí. Bezejmenný hrdina se poté společně se svými přáteli vypravil se značnou kořistí na Esmeraldě do Myrtany.Gothic II: Události, zmínky a rozhovory ve hře Skřetí aliance s Xardasem thumb|right|Xardas Nekromant, který výraznou měrou zasáhl do války mezi skřety a lidmi Xardas se svou nově získanou mocí významně ovlivnil další vývoj konfliktu mezi Myrtaňany a skřety, zničil totiž runovou magii, která byla pro paladiny a mágy Ohně klíčovou zbraní proti nepříteli. Bez runové magie byli mágové Ohně bezmocní a stali se z velké části obětí skřetí invaze. Xardas si tímto aktem vysloužil nenávist ze strany Myrtaňanů, stejně tak jako respekt a strach ze strany skřetů. Nekromant poté podepsal dohodu se skřetími vůdci, ti pro něj měli pořádat vykopávky v ruinách Prastarých a hledat mocné artefakty. Xardas naopak pomohl skřetům s finálním útokem na Faring, když posádku pevnosti oslepil s pomocí ohniskového kamene. Faring se poté stal sídlem Kana, nejvyššího skřetího velitele, který odtud spravoval novou skřetí říši zrozenou na troskách myrtanského království.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Myrtanský odboj Vítězství skřetů se zdálo být úplným, mnoho Myrtaňanů však uprchlo do lesů a jeskyň, odmítali se smířit se skřetí nadvládou a začali organizovat proti okupantům odpor. Vznikly tak tři významné povstalecké tábory Reddock, Okara a Nemora, každý pro jednu myrtanskou oblast. V řadách povstalců bylo mnoho uprchlých civilistů, žen, bývalých členů armády, ale i mágů Ohně, v čele těchto skupin roajalistů, jak si tito rebelové říkali, stáli většinou bývalí paladinové, kteří měli největší zkušenosti s bojem se skřety. Roajalisté zahájili proti skřetům partyzánský způsob války, ve městech se pokoušeli zosnovat revoluce, přepadávali obchodní karavany Hashisinů, pomáhali otrokům v útěcích, pobíjeli osamocené skřetí družiny a zoufale se snažili spojit s králem Rhobarem.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře Povstalecký odboj se do budoucna ukázal být mimořádně důležitým, jen díky němu království přežilo. Bezejmenný hrdina a konec války Obrat ve válce začal s příchodem Bezejmenného hrdiny a jeho přátel na pevninu. Bezejmenný hrdina se po mnoha útrapách spojil s Xardasem a v jeho režii uskutečnil plán na ukončení války Bohů a tím i ukončení velké skřetí války. Hrdina tak vykonal s pomocí Adanových artefaktů (právě po nich skřeti pátrali v ruinách Prastarých), které zničil ve Vysoké peci a tím zbavil svět vlivu Bohů. Krom toho hrdina zabil krále Rhobara II., patrně společně se svým přítelem Leem, a Zubena, vládce Varantu. Rhobar a Zuben museli zemřít pro vyšší dobro, protože byli nositeli božské moci na pozemském světě a bez jejich smrti by vliv bohů nemohl skončit. Bezejmenný se poté společně s Xardasem vypravil do jiné dimenze, společně s nimi tak odešel zbytek božské moci.Gothic 3: Rozhovory, zmínky a události ve hře V Myrtaně mezitím došlo k otevřenému odboji proti skřetům, kteří se již nemohli opírat o svého temného boha, ani o spojenectví s Varantem, který se po Zubenově smrti rozpadl na řadu znesvářených městských států. Navíc se do čela Myrtaňanů po Rhobarově smrti postavili schopní velitelé, například Gorn, který se stal pánem Gothy po porážce démona a následně ovládl Faring. Lee se naopak po Rhobarově smrti ujal vlády nad Vengardem a východem království. Zatímco na západě zahájili ofenzívu bratři Inog a Anog. Území skřetí říše se smrsklo na území jižní Myrtany a sám Kan musel z Faringu ustoupit do Montery. Myrtanští velitelé se však nebyli schopni dohodnout na jednotném postupu a království se bez absence krále rozpadlo na jednotlivé oblasti, pod vládou lokálních vládců. Obě strany, jak lidé, tak skřeti byli válkou vyčerpáni a na dva roky tak zavládl v Myrtaně křehký mír. Síly a velitelé bojujících stran Myrtanské království Myrtana nasadila do války se skřety veškeré dostupné jednotky. Myrtanská armáda byla na počátku války velká a dobře organizována. Elitní složky tvořili paladinové, využívající v boji runovou magii a královští gardisté. Slabinou paladinů se ukázalo být jejich sebevědomí, až doposud neprohráli v žádné válce. Řádoví vojáci v dobách míru sloužili především v městských hlídkách a po prvních skřetích nájezdech byli značně demoralizovaní, často tak v jejich řadách docházelo k dezercím. Myrtaňané používali především jednoruční meče, halapartny a kuše. Po celou dobu války byla armáda podporována mágy Ohně, kteří v boji využívali své mocné ohnivé magie, daru od samotného Innose. Když byla runová magie zničena Xardasem, mnoho mágů a paladinů ve válce padlo, protože bez své magie se stali téměř bezbrannými. Poté co se myrtanská obrana zhroutila, přidali se mnozí členové bývalé armády k povstaleckému hnutí proti skřetům. Myrtanské loďstvo vedlo válku na moři, bylo většinou tvořené obchodními loděmi, narychlo naverbovanými na začátku války, protože Myrtana do té doby nedisponovala silnějším vojenským loďstvem. V námořních bitvách však bylo loďstvo zničeno a poslední zbývající galéra Esmeralda, byla nakonec ukořistěna piráty. '''Myrtanští velitelé:' *'Rhobar II.' - myrtanský král a nejvyšší velitel ozbrojených sil království, řídil veškeré vojenské operace z hlavního města Vengardu, které také na konci války urputně bránil a zachránil jej před pádem vytvořením magické bariéry. Nakonec se konce války nedožil, když byl zabit Bezejmenným hrdinou, snad v součinnosti s Leem. *'Lord Hagen' - velitel paladinů a jeden z nejvyšších a nejschopnějších generálů krále Rhobara. Byl vyslán na Khorinis včele expedice, aby zajistil dodávky magické rudy do hlavního města. Před tím se zřejmě zúčastnil mnoha bitev. Válku přežil a později se podílel na obnově myrtanského království. *'Cobryn' - Velitel královské gardy v hlavním městě Vengardu, vedl obranu hlavního města spolu s králem a byl jedním z jeho nejschopnějších velitelů. Zemřel zřejmě během obrany svého krále. *'Garond' - Velitel paladinů, který se účastnil pod velením lorda Hagena expeddice na ostrov Khorinis. Zde vedl obranu Starého hradu, jestli se dožil konce války je nejasné. *'Markus' - Jeden z paladinů, který se účastnil obrany hlavního města a posléze se svým regimentem stáhl do Innosova chrámu, který houževnatě bránil. Není známo, jestli se dožil konce války. *'Wenzel' - Jeden z vysoce postavených paladinů, který se účastnil bitvy o Monteru. Po svém útěku z dobytého města byl zajat hashisinskými otrokáři a prodán skřetům v Cape Dun. Ani o něm není známo, jestli se dožil konce války. *'Javier' - Paladin který se účastnil obrany hlavního města Vengardu, po proražení hradeb uprchl z města a nakonec se stal vůdcem povstaleckého tábora Reddocku na východě země. *'Roland' - Jeden z nejstatečnějších paladinů, který přežil obléhání Gothy, byl jedním z nejloajálnějších králi Rhobarovi, se kterým se jako velitel povstaleckého tábora Okary ve středozemí, snažil ze všech sil spojit. Jeho pozdější osud je nejasný. *'Russel' - Paladin, který vedl povstalecké hnutí na západě země z tábora Nemory. *'Gorn' - Jižanský válečník, bývalý vězeň za magickou bariérou, který se spojil s povstaleckým hnutím, s podporou Rolandovy Okary znovuvybudoval Gothu, jejíž pánem se později stal. Gorn byl zapřísáhlým nepřítelem všech skřetů. *'Lee' - Bývalý nejvyšší generál Myrtany, který si nespravedlivě "odseděl" trest za magickou bariérou, kam byl uvržen králem Rhobarem II. Lee se po Rhobarově smrti stal pánem Vengardu a regentem Myrtany. *'Anog' - Roajalista, který vedl odpor Myrtaňanů na severozápadě království, ve lesích v okolí Sildenu. Jeho bratr Inog působil jako špeh u skřetů v Sildenu. Později Anog a Inog ovládli Geldern a Silden. Skřetí impérium Skřeti disponovali obrovským množstvím válečníků, invaze jakoby se neúčastnila jen armáda, ale celý národ, tvořený z velké většiny válečníky. Elitní jednotky skřetích sil byl ničivé a jen málokdo jim odolal, skřetí armáda také disponovala mnoha rychlými zvědy a byla podporována šamany, kteří ovládali a používali proti nepříteli ničivou temnou magii. Skřeti používali své tradiční zbraně, většinou obouruční ničivé halapartny a sekyry, každá z nich nesla svůj specifický národ. Když skřeti obsadili první myrtanské osady, museli své síly čím dál víc rozdrobovat, proto si pro fungování a udržení své vlády nad městy začali najímat žoldáky, zrádce z řad Myrtaňanů. Skřeti také vybudovali otrokářské galéry, díky kterým získali převahu i na moři. Skřetí velitelé *'Kan' - Známý také jako dobyvatel Myrtany, byl nejvyšším velitelem všech skřetů, kteří se účastnili invaze do Myrtany, byl nesmírně inteligentní a mocný, poté, co jeho síly oblehly Vengard, se stal skutečným a neomezeným pánem celé Myrtany, kterou spravoval z Faringu. Na konci války však získali převahu myrtanští povstalci a Kan se musel poníženě stáhnout do Montery. *'Hosh-Pak' - Byl nesmírně mocný skřetí šaman, který vedl operace skřetů proti Myrtaně na Khorinisu, kde velel především silám, obléhajícím Starý Hrad. Později našel ve válce svou smrt. *'Thorus' - Původně jižanský válečník a otrok skřetů, který se stal strážným brány v Trelisu. Později si však vydobyl mezi skřety slušené postavení a stal se jediným člověkem, od kterého skřeti přijímali rozkazy. Nakonec získal mezi zbytky skřetí armády rozhodující slovo. *'Grok' - Byl mocný skřetí šaman, který se stal pánem Geldernu. *'Varek' - Byl skřetí pán, který vládl v Monteře, měl především zájem na rozdrcení rebelů z Okary. *'Vak' - Byl pánem skřetů v Trelisu, který vedl jednání s Hashisiny, dostal se s nimi však do konfliktů, protože neměl na zaplacení tributu. Jeho pozdější osud není znám, ví se jen to, že ho ve funkci hradního pána nahradil Thorus. Skřetům velela spousta dalších významnějších či méně významných velitelů. Většinou se jednalo o pány jednotlivých měst, vesnic, ozbrojených družin, kteří jednali značně samostatně, všichni však uznávali autoritu nejvyššího velitele Kana. Zajímavostí je, že obléhání hlavního města Vengardu vedlo hned deset skřetích důstojníků. Nordmar Nordmar, přestože byl v době velké skřetí války nejednotnou zemí, rozdělenou na jednotlivé klany, disponoval jedněmi z nejlepších válečníků světa. V boji proti skřetům se nejvíce angažoval Klan Ohně, jehož obyvatelé vyznávali víru v Innose a ochraňovali nedaleký klášter. Právě odtud pocházeli proslulí zabijáci skřetů, kteří svůj název získali pro rozsáhlé zkušenosti v boji se skřety. Před válkou, zabijáci skřetů často konali na skřety lovecké výpravy, za války se tyto výpravy změnily v boj o přežití. Skvělými bojovníky disponoval také Klan Kladiva, který se soustředil především na znovudobytí Vysoké pece. Vlčí Klan zaujímal spíše defensivní postavení, ale i jeho lovci byli zkušenými bojovníky. Nordmarští velitelé: *'Grim' - Byl v době války náčelníkem Vlčího Klanu, vyjednal smlouvu s Xardasem, který mu na obranu před skřety daroval dva ledové golemy, výměnou za magickou rudu. *'Kerth' - Byl náčelník Klanu Ohně, za svou povinnost považoval ochranu kláštera a kultu nordmarských předků. Díky své funkci byl také nejvyšším velitelem zabijáků skřetů. *'Tjalf' - Byl náčelníkem Klanu Kladiva, který měl zájem především na znovudobytí Vysoké pece. Varant (Hashisiné) Varantští Hashisiné se velké skřetí války účastnili nepřímo. Jejich pán Zuben byl vyvoleným a posluhovačem Beliara a měl tak přirozený zájem na zničení Myrtany. Ve skutečnosti však Hashisiné čekali na chvíli, kdy se znesvářené strany skřetů a Myrtaňanů vzájemně oslabí, aby se sami zmocnili Myrtany. To se jim však nakonec nepodařilo. Hashisiné se války účastnili především prostřednictvím svých otrokářů a jejich ozbrojených družin, kteří lovili na území Myrtany uprchlíky z měst a prodávali je za vysokou cenu skřetům. Nebylo divu, že varantští obchodníci si díky válce přišli na nemalé zisky. Ostatní účastníci konfliktu Do války se krom výše zmíněných stran zapojili i četní další významní lidé, skupiny či kreatury. Ty nejvýznamnější z nich shrnujeme níže. *'Bezejmenný hrdina' - Byl nepřímý účastník konfliktu, vyvolený boha Adanose, ačkoliv se zpočátku zdálo, že je vyvoleným boha Innose. Jako takový nesl hrdina moc bohů, díky čemuž se mu podařilo porazit legendárního arcidémona Spáče i draky. Byl to také právě on, kdo nakonec ukončil válku bohů, když zabil jejich vyvolené krále Rhobara II. a Zubena. Po krátkém pobytu v jiné dimenzi se hrdina sám postavil do čela odporu proti skřetům a nakonec byl jako Rhobar III. provolán králem Myrtany. *'Xardas' - Dříve nejvyšší z mágů Ohně, později se na oko zaprodal Beliarovi. Xardas ve skutečnosti chystal plán, jak zastavit válku bohů a tím ukončit i konflikt mezi lidmi a skřety. Xardas měl z války také svůj osobní prospěch, získal část Beliarovy moci, kterou vysál z Nemrtvého draka, později hrál na všechny strany, aby dosáhl svého, zničil runovou magii, pomohl skřetům dobýt Faring, uzavřel smlouvu s náčelníkem Vlčího Klanu atd. Nakonec se Xardasovi prostřednictvím Bezejmenného hrdiny podařilo uskutečnit svůj plán a válku bohů definitivně ukončit. *'Spáč' - Neboli Krushak, byl stovky let spící Arcidémon, kterého na svět seslal Beliar. Skřeti měli ze Spáče posvátnou hrůzu a vystavěli mu velký chrám, nadále jej pak uctívali. Právě Spáč způsobil výkyv kouzla bariéry, která se tak rozšířila nad celé Hornické Údolí. Nakonec se Spáč probral ze spánku a hrozilo, že zvrátí celý výsledek války ve prospěch Beliara, naštěstí se mu postavil Bezejmenný hrdina, který arcidémona vyhnal z pozemského světa. *'Draci' - Extrémně mocná stvoření ze starobylých dob, kteří v sobě nesli část Beliarovy moci, vrátili se do světa lidí na poslední zvolání Spáče. Draci sebou přivedli také obrovskou armádu temnot, tvořenou nejrůznějšími kreaturami a ohrožovali především ostrov Khorinis. Bylo jisté, že kdyby je nezastavil Bezejmenný hrdina, stali by se hrozbou pro celý svět. *'Hraničáři' - Hraničáři tvořili skupiny lidí, kteří toužili po soužití s přírodou. Vedli je většinou druidi, kteří vyznávali víru v Adana. Před velkou skřetí válkou byli hraničáři královstvím tolerováni a mohli tak v poklidu vést svůj mírumilovný způsob života v lesích Myrtany. Za války se hraničáři pokoušeli v souladu se svou vírou zůstat neutrální, když však skřeti začali ohrožovat jejich pozice a plundrovali přírodu, začali proti nim hraničáři ostře vystupovat a vedle rebelů se stali skřetům trnem v patě. Důsledky konfliktu Nejtěžší ztráty ve válce utrpěla beze sporu Myrtana. Konflikt znamenal nejen konec velmocenského postavení Myrtany a její světové říše, ale rovnou zhroucení království. Armáda i loďstvo byly zcela zničeni, mágové Ohně i paladinové utrpěli těžké ztráty, jejich kult byl téměř rozvrácen, přišli o svou runovou magii a jejich zbytky našli útočiště v lesích a jeskyních. Ztráty mezi civilním obyvatelstvem byly fatální, ti nejvýznamnější myrtanští občané byli popravováni, aby se nemohli stát vůdci odporu proti skřetů, ti, kteří se odmítli stát žoldáky skřetů a nebo jim sloužit, byli bez milosti zotročeni a nuceni obstarávat pro skřety veškeré práce, ať již hospodářské, stavební a nebo práce na vykopávkách. Většina vesnic zůstala zachována, především pro své hospodářské funkce. Četné farmy a usedlosti však byly během tažení skřetího vojska vydrancovány a vypalovány, ty které válku přežily, byly nuceny pracovat pro skřety. Opevněná města na tom byla hůř, protože se skřetům většinou postavila na odpor. Hradby byly poničeny obléháním a celé čtvrti byly vyplundrovány a vypáleny, takto zdevastovány byly především Vengard, který jako hlavní město utrpěl snad největší poškození, a Montera, jejíž chrám i z celou okolní čtvrtí byl obrácen v trosky kvůli vykopávkám. Obnova Myrtany po konci války trvala dlouhá léta a důsledky konfliktu pociťují četní lidé dodnes. Obdobné ztráty však utrpěli i skřeti, počáteční úspěšný rychlý postup se brzy zpomalil a skřeti museli dobývat město po městě, vesnici po vesnici. Jak se jejich nově získané panství rozšiřovalo, museli skřeti své síly čím dál víc rozdělovat. Aby svou novou říši mohli efektivně zpravovat, využívali k udržení své nadvlády metodu šíření strachu, recesí a trestání odpůrců. Ani jejich vláda tvrdé ruky však bojovného ducha Myrtaňanů nezlomila. Skřeti utrpěli značné ztráty a správa jejich panství, které bylo vystavováno neustálým útokům rebelů, kteří vedli doslova partyzánskou válku, byla čím dál náročnější. Nebylo divu, že ke konci války přešli lidé do ofenzívy a skřeti museli začít ustupovat, především do středozemí, kde byly jejich pozice nejpevnější. Úspěšný nástup Myrtaňanů však již nebylo možné zastavit a když se do čela odporu postavil Bezejmenný hrdina, který byl prohlášen králem Rhobaram III., skřetí panství se zhroutilo, zatímco Myrtana se dočkala nové obrody. Reference Kategorie:Války Kategorie:Války Myrtany Kategorie:Války Skřetů Kategorie:Války Nordmaru Kategorie:Války Varantu Kategorie:Velká skřetí válka